


hush, my lord

by Saraste



Series: KINKTOBER 2020 [17]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Dubious Consent, Gags, Kinktober, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:27:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27084865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: Miroku has his way with Sesshoumaru.
Relationships: Miroku/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)
Series: KINKTOBER 2020 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949290
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	hush, my lord

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day 17. masks/gags of KINKTOBER 2020.

It’s a dangerous thrill to see his lover,  _ his lord _ , restrained like this: mouth gagged and hand immobilized against his side, legs restrained and the sneaky mokomoko safely hidden away, his naked body a gorgeous feast before Miroku’s covetous eyes. 

Sesshoumaru is staring daggers at him, but doesn’t break away from his restraints simply because he cannot, Miroku having bound him with a handful of his sutra’s. There is undoubtedly a lot he wishes to say and will, once he’s free to say it. 

Miroku really hopes that his lover can keep to his temper when the time of reckoning comes. Sesshoumaru has never intentionally hurt him, outside of discipline, and that has so far had no lasting effects apart from a stinging backside, but it’s dangerous to play with a demon prince.

At this precise moment, Sesshoumaru looks ready for murder.

‘Hush,  _ my lord _ …’ Miroku tells him, taking a step closer to the bed,  _ their bed _ , letting his eyes wander over all of Sesshoumaru, from his uncharacteristically disheveled hair to the tips of his toes, pausing for a breath at the middle to admire his lover’s…. assets.

There is a muffled sound from behind the gag.

Miroku can’t help the laugh that escapes from him. He climbs onto the bed, where he has essentially rendered his demon lover defenseless. He licks his lips in anticipation as he shifts closer still. This will most likely be the only time he will get to do this… at least unless he is able to show Sesshoumaru how very  _ good _ surrender can be, how good it can feel to just be pampered.

He settles between his lover’s spread legs and reaches to cup his cheek, stroking the stripes there with a thumb. ‘Shush, I said. I promise that I’ll take  _ very  _ good care of you.’

And he really does make the most of his chance, then and the times after.


End file.
